La reunión
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Alfred es incapaz de concentrarse en la reunión del G8, y todo es culpa de esa loca comunista. PWP. América x nyo!Rusia.


Tic-tac. La aguja del reloj se mueve lentamente, mientras Alemania habla y habla, siempre con ese tono de voz tan serio de calentamiento global o algo por el estilo, o al menos igualmente aburrido. Dios, ¿por qué no se calla?

_No es como si a nadie le importase lo que pase con los jodidos pingüinos, _piensa América, chasqueando la lengua por enésima vez en esos dieciocho minutos que llevan de charla, _después de todo, hay un montón en el zoo de Nueva York_.

Durante un momento, la mente de la joven nación se distrae pensando en el gran tanque lleno de esos animales que hay en su casa, con su hielo y su agua y todo eso que necesitan los pingüinos para vivir. ¿Para que quieren esos pajarracos algo como la Antártida, o el Ártico o lo que coño sea si allí hasta les dan de comer y no tienen que ir a pescar y congelarse hasta el pico? Si fuera por él, ¡que se derrita! Por desgracia, no puede decir nada de eso en frente de los demás porque entonces lo acusarían de no estar lo suficientemente concienciado con el medio ambiente, lo cual no es verdad, es solo que no entiende para que quieren los pingüinos y las focas _y los esquimales _tanto hielo para vivir, cuando el calor es mil veces mejor.

A los veintiún minutos (¿¡solo?!) de charla, América comienza a perder la compostura, porque el sueño le está ganando. No es que Alemania tenga un tono de voz sosegado que pueda llevarlo a dormirse (porque el jodido grita como si fuera un verdulero en el mercadillo), pero las palabras que escoge son tan rebuscadas y su manera de expresarse tan densa que le resulta difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, sobre todo porque se ha pasado la noche jugando al Call of Duty y ahora la falta de sueño le pasa factura. Cuando está llegando al punto en el que cada vez que parpadea se queda inconsciente durante unos segundos, su salvación llega en forma de voz suave y dulce, si bien es el marcado acento que tan bien conoce lo que lo saca de su estado somnoliento.

Rusia, que también parece terriblemente preocupada por esto del hielo (y como no, si la mitad de su territorio es esa puta tundra llena de f_río, muerte y desolación_), comienza a hablar con esa vocecilla suya que encaja completamente con la imagen encantadora que le proporciona su abrigo rosa, su bufanda peluda, su gorrito blanco y los mitones rosados, (y en serio, cómo puede hablar alguien de calentamiento global yendo así vestido cuando hacen 28 putos grados Celsius) pero América la conoce bien, y sabe que detrás de esa apariencia adorable y tímida hay algo verdaderamente aterrador. Es decir, no es que a él le dé miedo_ una chica_, pero ya se ha enfrentado más de una vez a la maldita loca comunista y en serio, no está en sus cabales y es mejor no acercarse a ella mucho, da lo mismo su cara de muñeca, o esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos, o esos misteriosos ojos violetas, o esas... _my gosh, esas tetas_.

Puede que no sea muy caballeroso de su parte, pero América siempre acaba mirándole a las tetas, y es que son perfectas, al menos en su opinión. Incluso debajo del grueso abrigo puede verse la perfecta forma de sus pechos, grandes y pesados pero igualmente firmes. La clase de pechos donde querría morir ahogado si acaso pudiese morir tan fácilmente, de un derrame nasal o algo así, con la cara enterrada en ellos, aspirando el delicioso aroma que deben de emanar, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, y por consiguiente haciendo que Rusia gima de placer. No es que a él le interese esa bruja comunista, solo sus tetas. En serio.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo no parece pensar lo mismo, ni tan siquiera su subconsciente, porque pronto se encuentra a sí mismo imaginando cómo debe de ser tener a la preciosa rusa en su cama, subida encima de él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo usa para darse placer a sí misma, gimiendo de forma suave y continua al mismo tiempo que sus pechos botan cada vez que se mueve, con sus pezones rosados duros por la excitación mientras él juega con ellos de forma ruda, seguro de que Rusia aguanta eso y más. Y joder si eso no es la cosa más sexy del mundo.

Por supuesto, luego de que eso pase por su mente no puede mirar a la nación a los ojos, pero lo peor de todo es que hasta dentro de un buen rato no podrá levantarse de la silla si no quiere dejarse a sí mismo en ridículo y que Obama lo mate, porque oye, ese tío es simpático, pero cuando se trata de asuntos como un G8 sería capaz de cortarle el pene si se enterase de que ha sido causante de un escándalo que ha puesto en mal lugar a Estados Unidos, y la verdad es que a América le gusta su polla en el sitio en el que está, así que durante la siguiente hora y media se mantiene quietecito y calladito como el niño bueno que se cree que es, eso sí, con la vista fija en las tetas de Rusia y una erección más difícil de aguantar a cada minuto que pasa.

Cuando termina la reunión el rubio sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo con la carpeta donde lleva (o llevaría si hubiese prestado un mínimo de atención) el papeleo y los apuntes tomados durante la cumbre tapando su entrepierna de una forma más o menos digna. Después de pasearse por medio edificio, traumatizando a más de una pobre secretaria que se ha cruzado en su camino en el peor momento, encuentra los servicios y se mete dentro, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos, sentándose en el váter y pensando en cómo hacerse cargo de su problema. Su primera intención es imaginar gatitos muertos, pero por desgracia hoy va a necesitar algo mucho más disuasorio que eso para que su querida Florida se digne a bajar, así que se golpea a sí mismo en la frente con la mano abierta por haber sido tan imbécil como para haberse puesto a fantasear con Rusia en mitad de una reunión... ¿¡y cómo puede estar tan duro por esa... esa... esa... lo que sea?!

Finalmente, después de hacerse mucho el remolón y fingir consigo mismo que siquiera lo ha intentado, se rinde a la única y obvia solución. Con un pequeño escalofrío de vergüenza y excitación desliza su mano desde su muslo derecho hasta el bulto atrapado entre ambas de sus piernas, apenas presionándolo con los dedos, pero está tan duro que incluso ese pequeño toque lo hace jadear ligeramente. Después de unos segundos de reticencia, sin soportarlo más se abre rápidamente la bragueta y en un rápido momento se la saca, comenzando a acariciarla y rodeándola con su mano derecha, gimiendo un poco.

Usando su mano contraria para taparse la boca, presiona el pulgar sobre la punta, haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo alrededor de esta y provocándose a sí mismo al aminorar y aumentar la presión de su mano. Pronto su imaginación se pierde en sus anteriores fantasías, que esta vez regresan con más fuerza, y casi puede palpar la piel de porcelana de Rusia, casi puede escuchar esa melodiosa voz gimiendo su nombre en su oído...

—Cerdo capitalista, ¿estás aquí? —al escuchar la voz de Rusia con tanta claridad al americano casi le da un infarto y la tensión en la que se ha puesto en esos momentos hace que apriete tan fuerte a la pobre Florida que se hace daño.

Se tapa la boca para no hacer ningún ruido, preguntándose cuál será la mejor opción: si quedarse callado hasta que se vaya o fingir que ha tenido una indigestión y por eso ha salido corriendo de esa manera, pero admitir ante Rusia que tiene un cólico no es la mejor idea, así que se calla como una puta, rezando porque no se dé cuenta de que está allí. América nunca tiene tanta suerte.

—_Amerika_, puedo olerte, sé que estás ahí —apunta la rusa y está seguro de que puede oír un deje burlón en su voz.

—_Y-yes, I'm here!_ —exclama poniéndose rojo por verse descubierto y preguntándose si Rusia es un perro o qué cojones— _What the hell do you want?!_ ¿Acaso no puedo cagar tranquilo?

—Verás —en el suelo del baño puede escucharse el triquiteo de los tacones mientras ella va desplazándose, acercándose hacia el cubículo donde está la otra nación— _Angliya_ estaba preocupado por ti, y llevas toda la reunión mirándome con ojos de salido, así que pensé que era buena idea venir a por ti y preguntarte que por qué.

—¡YO NO TE MIRO CON OJOS DE SALIDO! —grita Estados Unidos, queriendo meter la cabeza en el váter y morir ahogado, y lo único que lo contiene es pensar en lo humillante que sería que encontrasen su cadáver en unos baños públicos, con la cabeza metida en aguas residuales y los pantalones bajados.—Además, ¿qué coño quieres discutir en un servicio? Espera a que termine y hablaremos... —bufa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le queda.

—Pero es que tenías una erección —bueno, adiós dignidad— y pensé que sería por mi culpa

—¡C-claro que no es por tu culpa! —chilla sintiéndose más avergonzado que cuando Inglaterra decidió enseñar sus fotos de cuando solo era una colonia a Francia y estas acabaron misteriosamente colgadas en Internet y todos los países lo vieron desnudo y comiendo arena de la playa.—¡Es culpa de... de... Seychelles!—miente descaradamente, con el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza

—Ah, vaya... —la voz de Rusia parece algo desanimada cuando vuelve a hablar— Yo pensaba que era por mí y venía a ayudarte... Pero viendo que no es por mi culpa llamaré a Seychelles para que te ayude.

El rubio puede oír como se marcha, justo antes de que en su cerebro algo haga clic y acabe por captar todo el significado de esas palabras.

—¡Espera, espera, _Russia_! —suplica queriendo salir del cubículo para ir detrás de ella, pero con su problema aún apuntando hacia el norte— ¡No te marches!

—_Da? _—pregunta entonces, y América suspira aliviado.

—Verás, er... Esto es bastante embarazoso, pero... _You're right _—consigue decir al fin— _I have a boner because of you, and you should take responsibility._—dice de la forma más diplomática posible, escuchando entonces esa graciosa risa mientras la puerta del cubículo se abre (¿no tenía el seguro puesto?) y Rusia lo ve en... todo su esplendor.

—Oh, ya lo sabía, era solo una broma —explica ella mientras lo mira descaradamente, sin ningún signo de vergüenza mientras él se siente morir.—Pero tienes razón, me haré cargo de esto, ya que está tan alegre de verme

Rusia parece ser una chica muy precavida, porque antes de venir aquí se ha quitado la gorrita, el abrigo y los mitones, quedando en falda negra tableada que apenas le llega a la mitad del muslo y una camisa blanca que hace el mejor trabajo posible sujetando sus dos grandes atributos. Pocas veces América la ha visto sin su abrigo (aunque la maldita bufanda sigue allí) y se queda sin respiración unos segundos, unos segundos que se alargan cuando sus elegantes dedos acarician su miembro, y este pulsa. Ella ríe, al mismo tiempo que se pone de rodillas y él nota que todo esto comienza a ponerse serio.

—Tienes un pene adorable, _Amerika_ —comenta la chica de forma casual mientras su mano sube y baja por su extensión, y él no sabe cómo tomarse aquello, sinceramente, así que decide no pensar mucho y concentrarse en la deliciosa sensación de ser tocado de esa forma.

Se muerde el labio cuando ella acelera el paso, aún sin creerse que pueda estar recibiendo ayuda para masturbarse de la loca comunista, pero es que ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ella estuviese de acuerdo con esta clase de cosas, ¡y menos con él! Después de todo, habían sido terribles enemigos durante la Guerra Fría y ella había hecho todo lo posible por joderle la vida... y lo había conseguido, por cierto. A pesar de todo... bueno, siempre ha existido esa ligera tensión sexual entre ellos, y Estados Unidos mira las tetas de la rusa mucho más frecuentemente de lo que hubiese admitido nunca, así que es normal que la chica se haya percatado del escrutinio continuo que habían sufrido sus dos... er... glándulas mamarias (¿acaso se les puede llamar así? Probablemente lo único que hayan amamantado sean la muerte y la destrucción) y haya decidido actuar.

El rubio no puede dejar de preguntarse si aquello no le costará demasiado caro, pero es incapaz de concentrarse mientras nota la lengua de la chica moverse entusiasta por Florida, lamiéndola con ganas y luego rodeando su miembro con su pequeña boquita preciosa, succionando, y la visión surrealista mezclada con la sensación casi logra hacer que se corra, ¡pero no! Joder, _he's the hero!_ Y un héroe no se corre nada más haber empezado, no sino quiere sufrir la humillación que eso podría conllevar, así que aguanta como un hombre, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no sea jodidamente erótico y se queda mirando una mancha de aspecto sospechoso en la pared del baño hasta que la oleada de intenso placer se detiene, siendo sustituido por algo más suave y por fin vuelve a ser capaz de concentrarse en la cálida boca de la chica, que lo alberga de la manera más increíble. ¿Cómo es que la rusa hace tan buenas mamadas?

—_You're so good..._ —dice con voz débil y no es que eso pretenda ser un halago, no, es que es completamente cierto. De todas formas, Rusia parece satisfecha y esas palabras le bastan para esforzarse un poco más, de nuevo llevándolo hasta el borde.

El americano tiene la sensación de que esto no va a durar mucho más, y de todas formas la situación es demasiado surrealista, así que ya que Rusia ha decidido que se va a hacer cargo de su gran problema, va a aprovecharse todo lo que pueda de la situación, y con voz débil, clava sus ojos azules en los violáceos de ella, sonrojándose hasta las cejas, dispuesto a hacer una arriesgada petición.

—Annya —susurra, usando su nombre humano, y la chica parpadea, pillada por sorpresa, aunque luego esbozando una sensual sonrisa que casi le hace perder la cabeza— Yo... quiero... que me lo hagas con tus pechos —pide de la forma más correcta que puede, y su risa armoniosa llena todo el baño.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo... Alfred.

Rápidamente, se desabrocha la camisa, y a América se le seca la boca con cada centímetro de piel expuesta, y por fin la vista de sus pechos tan pálidos como la nieve, decorados por dos montañas rosas como pezones. Son grandes y perfectos, y eso acaba por perderlo, así que sin pedir permiso siquiera toma uno de ellos con una mano, apretándolo ligeramente y gruñendo por el tacto, luego usando su pulgar para acariciar el pezón, usando la uña para rasguñarlo ligeramente y consiguiendo un jadeo complacido por la dueña de tan exquisitos pechos. Viendo tan positiva reacción, rodea el torso de la chica arrodillada con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él y obligándola a incorporarse un poco para poder usar su lengua y saborearla. Esa chica huele y sabe tan bien... Pasa la lengua repetidamente por su pezón, mordiendo y succionando el pequeño montículo decorando sus hermosos pechos, oyendo sus deliciosos gemidos, apenas audibles pero que logran excitarlo aún más.

Con la mente embotada, ve como vuelve a ponerse de rodillas frente a él y para su sorpresa, porque no pensaba que fuera realmente a hacerlo, envuelve a Florida entre sus pechos calientes y deliciosos y comienza a moverlos suavemente. La fricción podría ser hasta desagradable, porque así con su miembro entre ellos, se sienten especialmente grandes, y sin embargo está tan excitado que el líquido preseminal sirve de lubricante y todo es caliente, húmedo, apretado y placentero. Respira agitadamente, apretándose contra la taza en un intento de soportar todo el incipiente placer en la parte baja de su estómago, y mantiene los ojos entreabiertos solo para mirarla mientras hace esto.

La cara de Annya es digna de ver, con su piel tan blanca que es casi transparente roja, quien sabe si de vergüenza por lo que está haciendo o de pura excitación. Se muerde los rosados y voluminosos labios de manera que debería resultar hasta dolorosa si no fuera la loca comunista, porque América está convencido de que no puede sentir dolor. Como si quisiera darle la razón a sus pensamientos, acaba por hacerse sangrar, y es cuando saca la lengua lamiendo aquella roja gota que le resbala por el labio inferior que el hombre se pierde, derramándose sobre sus pechos y, en parte, su rostro.

La rusa lo mira con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sin que parezca que le importa lo más mínimo estar cubierta de su esencia, incluso tomando un poco con la mano y mirándola con curiosidad, como si jamás antes hubiera visto algo así, y luego se encoge de hombros, llevándose un poco a la boca.

—Sabe a ti —es su único comentario, mientras el rubio, que aún está medio atontado por lo intenso de su orgasmo, vuelve a ponerse rojo como un tomate, apartándose un poco de ella y subiéndose los pantalones a toda prisa, antes de... bueno, vete tú a saber qué demonios podría pasar. Ya nada le sorprende, de eso está seguro.

Finalmente, ella también se pone de pie, sacudiéndose las rodillas y sale del cubículo ante la mirada sorprendida de un hombre que está meando en uno de los urinarios y que casi da un salto al ver a aquella pedazo de mujer que sin ninguna clase de vergüenza va hacia los grifos para quitarse aquellas machas misteriosas de la cara, seguida de un muchacho con cara de... exactamente lo que ha pasado.

América parece a punto del soponcio al ver al tipo, que sale corriendo en cuanto puede, con evidente incomodidad en su rostro, pero Rusia está tan brillante como siempre y no parece tener ningún problema. Le sonríe, con su típica sonrisa algo escalofriante, y antes de que pueda decir nada, sale del baño, y el rubio tarda un poco en reaccionar, saliendo detrás unos segundos después, queriendo preguntar por qué ha hecho eso, o al menos por qué con él. Pero la rusa ya ha desaparecido por los pasillos, perdiéndose en el enorme edificio donde celebran la reunión.

El chico suspira, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y decide que tendrá que contactar con Annya sí o sí en algún momento, pero por el momento va a volverse al hotel, porque lo único que quiere en ese momento es echarse una siesta de tres horas. No se da cuenta que se ha dejado la carpeta en el cubículo del baño, pero tampoco es que importe mucho porque no ha tomado ningún apunte en la reunión. Si tan solo no llevara su nombre y no estuviera llena de semen... 

**Buenas~Aquí llevo mi primer fic hetero en... ¡años! Y como no, RusAme. La verdad, tuve esta idea hace meses, pero no lograba terminarlo. Como siempre, espero que os guste.**


End file.
